


Cherry (Soft to the Touch)

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy Hyungwon, Feminization, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RA Shownu, Sex Toys, Smut, overuse of 'pink'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: In which Hyunwoo is the (usually) dependable Resident Adviser for the twelfth floor and he always seems to lose all sense of rationality and responsibility for a pretty camboy named Cherry.





	Cherry (Soft to the Touch)

**Author's Note:**

> give me a moment to proofread. sped wrote a lot of this so idk how it has turned out oop it's probably shit.  
> also please don't fight me i'm on a femme kick i'm sorry.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/monstazet)|[blr](http://at-tostitos.tumblr.com)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/tosties)

The Sing-Off event with the eleventh floor starts at eight. That’s a little under an hour and Hyunwoo has so much he should be doing. He needs to take the mics down to the eleventh floor lounge and set up the sound equipment they borrowed from tech; he needs to message Hoseok a reminder to get paper plates while he’s picking up the pizza (or at least some napkins so they’re not eating straight out of the box like the last time); and he needs to go around the floor and harass everyone so they actually show up. There are some other little things he should check and confirm too, but instead he’s sitting at his desk and clicking over to the second to last tab in a long list of fifty-four tabs, his phone still alight with a new notification.

_pinkcherry live NOW — six minutes ago_

He refreshes the page and there, at the top, is the delayed preview of Cherry’s stream in a small rectangle amongst the other recently started cams.

Hyunwoo has a lot to do yet he clicks on the video and pays the ten coin viewing fee without a second thought at the image of Cherry visible from the mouth down, sitting cross-legged on his tiny bed in a fuzzy pink sweater that matches the hair curling under his ears and sheer, white thigh high tights. It’s so little, but it’s enough to make Hyunwoo stir in his sweats— he should probably change into something more appropriate for an RA holding a joint-floor event after this — and he spreads his legs to get more comfortable, sinking into his chair.

“...ought it the other day. Do you like it?” Cherry is saying as his cam loads in. He rises onto his knees and tugs his sweater down, pressing his thighs together bashfully. The sleeves hang over his fingers, rolled back just enough for his french tips to peek out.

Hyunwoo’s usual type are guys like himself — guys who don’t mind breaking a sweat outside of sex; guys who pretend to prefer beer over cocktails; guys that don’t break when one little thing goes wrong. But there’s something about Cherry that caught Hyunwoo by the dick and somehow wormed its way in throughout the past year of religiously watching the faceless boy’s cams and getting off at least once a week.

“It’s so soft,” Cherry says with a small giggle and sits back on his heels. “Just putting it on for you made me all wet.”

Lifting one of his hands to his mouth, he sucks on the tip of his index finger and pulls up the hem to reveal the tan skin of his upper thigh, some pudge folding over the top of the tights that are too small. White, cotton panties hug his slender hips. The already blushing head of his dick pokes above the hem, cute despite the obscenity.

Hyunwoo nibbles on his bottom lip as he brushes his thumb along his stiffening cock over his sweats. He spares a quick glance at the time and hopes this is one of those days where Cherry is so pent up and sensitive that he comes quick and hard from the smallest thing.

He can’t tell Hoseok or the boys on either of their floors that the event was delayed because he was too busy salivating over a pretty cam boy.

The chat moves moderately fast considering Cherry isn’t all that popular, the other viewers telling him all of the ways they’d like to wreck him. Hyunwoo hasn’t worked up the courage to say anything to the boy he’s grown obsessed with, not that it matters because he’s just one poorly thought out username out of many.

Slipping his finger out of his mouth, Cherry drags it lightly over the tip of his cock in small circles. He tilts his head forward enough that his nose enters the frame. His cheeks are colored in by a light pink blush and accentuated by light glitter. “I thought about putting on my cage and letting you play with me until I cried because I’ve been kinda naughty lately but I’m already so hard.”

Hyunwoo grinds the heel of his palm into his erection, moaning softly at the image of Cherry in his baby pink chastity cage, all spread out and begging to fuck himself dry. He’s had many late night sessions in the shower imagining the boy on his knees, quivering with the need to be unlocked as Hyunwoo thoroughly massages his prostate until he whites out.

Cherry pushes his panties down under his dick. “You won’t be mad if I make myself cum, right, Sir?”

Shaking his head as if the camboy can see, Hyunwoo lifts his hips and shoves his sweats and boxers to his knees. He’s already swelling past half-mast, precum smearing against his skin when his cock brushes along the inside of his arm as he shuffles.

Letting the sleeve of his sweater fall over his hand, Cherry then wraps it around himself. He whimpers and balls up the hem of his sweater to stuff into his mouth as he starts to move his hand up and down his shaft in long strokes.

He’s so beautiful, so tiny, with a soft tummy and pinkish brown nipples. His shoulders are broad and his legs are long but he still looks breakable, like rose colored glass. A plain silver barbell curves through the indent of his belly button, sexy in a way Hyunwoo can’t even begin to explain.

Without tearing his eyes from the object of his desire, Hyunwoo fumbles for the bottommost drawer of his desk and yanks it open. He takes out a half-empty bottle of silicon lube and the anal fleshlight he bought when his fantasies peaked to new, problematic heights and his hand stopped being enough. He sits the fleshlight within reach and makes quick work of the bottle’s cap, pouring the lube on his fingers.

Hyunwoo just barely bites back a groan when he gets his full palm on his dick, involuntarily bucking his hips into the simple touch. He goes at it a little slower than Cherry, not having an audience to entertain and not wanting to jizz too soon before the big event that he hopes is coming.

Cherry alternates between short, fast jerks and long, slow strokes, twitching every so often because of his sensitivity and fetish for all things soft and plushy. His cock looks so adorable wrapped in the fluff of his sweater, the tan skin hot and flushed.

Hyunwoo wonders how fast Cherry would cum if he sucked on the head of the boy’s cock while Cherry fists the rest in his sweater. He wonders if Cherry tastes like cherries.

The sweater falls from Cherry’s mouth when he moans, saliva pooling over the corner of his lips before he has a chance to swallow. He gives his dick one last good pump before he lifts his sweater over his head and tosses it behind him. Slipping a hand between his thighs again, he rolls his balls in his palm before reaching a little further back. He gasps at something he must read in the chat and pouts. “It’s not polite to ask to see a lady’s privates so boldly like that, Sir,” he chastises in a sweet voice, squeezing his thighs around his wrist. “Maybe I should finger my whore pussy like this so can’t see. Would you like that, Sir?”

Hyunwoo and the chat explode with disagreement, Hyunwoo whimpering a string of _no, no, no, no_ \- as he squeezes his hand around his shaft, hips now steadily fucking into it.

Cherry doesn’t leave them in a frenzy for long, shimmying out of his panties and moving off his bed with a giggle. He probably thinks they’re so pathetic — a bunch of lonely men desperate to see his asshole because they aren’t getting any in real life.

Cherry approaches the camera and turns it a few degrees to his short, three-drawer clothes dresser not so dissimilar to the one in Hyunwoo’s room. Protruding perpendicular to the dresser is a fat dildo, a long tube sticking out from the underside leading to a syringe sitting atop the chest.

“You know I usually like to take it from behind, but since you want to look so badly,” he tugs the dildo off the side of the dresser, the suction cup making a loud pop, and situates it on top with the ball sack facing the camera, “I’ll ride it just for you.” From behind the camera, he tilts and zooms in until he cuts out most of the dresser, presenting the illusion of just an erect cock standing proud and tall.

With the camera angled high, he can’t face the camera without exposing himself so he climbs on the dresser with his back to them. Leaning his weight on one hand, Cherry reaches back to grip one of his small cheeks and pulls himself open, revealing his hole that, to Hyunwoo’s surprise, is already a stressed pink and loose.

He _did_ say he was already wet.

Warmth spreads thin in Hyunwoo’s stomach and he almost considers letting himself finish now but he knows that it won’t be satisfactory when Cherry is this close to fucking himself. Taking his hands off his dick, Hyunwoo reaches for the fleshlight and wills himself back from the edge as he turns his bottle of lube over the opening of the toy.

Cherry rubs his thumb over his entrance, teasing himself and them. He reaches for lube Hyunwoo didn’t notice sitting on the far edge of the dresser, quick to slick up his fingers and press two inside. Hyunwoo aches, dick pulsing and spitting out precome. Absentmindedly, Hyunwoo drags a finger through the fluid and sucks it into his mouth. Cherry isn’t playing around anymore, and Hyunwoo can tell when the camboy finds his prostate in the way his thighs tense and his right foreleg raises. His toenails are painted a pastel purple. They’re cute. A really dark part of Hyunwoo wants to suck on them.

“Ah, fuck.” His whimpers grow short and high-pitched as he firmly moves his fingers over his spot, looking for pleasure as opposed to trying to prep.

As much as Hyunwoo loves the view, he’d rather see Cherry on the dildo bumping against the back of his leg, his cunt split wide open and fucked an angry red. He’s already lubed up; it’d be such a waste not to use it. “Come on, baby,” he whispers to himself, circling three fingers around his cock and pumping lazily to ease some of the frustration. “Sit on it. You know you want to.”

Almost like he can hear Hyunwoo’s desperate plea, Cherry slips his fingers from his hole and takes a hold of the base of dildo. He slathers it in lube before guiding the bulbous silicon head to his entrance.

Lining up the head of his own cock with the tiny opening of the fake asshole in his hand, Hyunwoo moans gutturally as he pushes into the toy in time with Cherry sinking down around his own. “ _Fuck_...yes, that’s it.” Hyunwoo rests his head on the back of his chair and watches under heavy lids as Cherry grinds shallowly on his dildo, trying to recreate the movement with his hand and the sleeve choking his dick.

“I-It feels so good...stretching out my tiny, little pussy.” A whine catches in Cherry’s throat as he settles his weight on his palms and begins shallowly rocking his hips back on the cock, starting up an easy rhythm.

His hole looks so good around the girth of the toy, like it can’t stretch any wider. Hyunwoo would do anything for the chance to split him open another few centimeters with his own thick cock. But for now he pretends it’s him the boy is grinding into, shoving his fleshlight as far down as it’ll go.

Cherry shudders as he takes in the toy all the way to the hilt. “It’s still so tight,” he mewls, lightly circling a finger around his stretched rim.

“So fucking tight,” mumbles Hyunwoo in agreement, already delirious in his fantasy. “But you take my cock so well, baby girl. You were fucking made for it.”

The perfect angle of the camera and the sick squelch of both of their ministrations make it easy for Hyunwoo to imagine the camboy is actually in his lap, riding him like an olympic champ. Getting two hands around the length of the fleshlight, Hyunwoo slumps more into his chair and shoves the toy down as he fucks up into it with fervor, coarse grunts falling from his lips unbidden.

He’s so fucking disgusting for this — for getting himself off like this — but he’s in so deep that he can’t help it anymore. Cherry is so sweet, so beautiful; no one else in his situation would be able to stop, to resist.

Hyunwoo feels the muscles in his stomach tighten and contract and he knows he’s not going to last for much longer. The camera is so heavily focused on his ass but he can catch glimpses of Cherry’s hand around his dick, pumping furiously, when the boy props up one of his legs for a different angle. Hyunwoo usually comes first in their one-sided competition and he probably will again tonight. There’s no way he can slow down now, not when Cherry looks so good like this...not when he’s this close.

“O-Oh god,” Cherry sobs out before tucking his mouth into the inside of his arm to try and quiet himself. His face is dangerously blocked by his hair falling into it. “Oh my god, I’m...I’m gonna cum.”

Hyunwoo bites the inside of his lip as he moves the toy over his cock faster, chasing his orgasm as Cherry does the same, the boy’s hips faltering as his legs tremble with exhaustion and promise.

“A-Are you gonna cum too, Sir?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hyunwoo exhales, eyes struggling to stay open throughout the building ecstasy. “ _Yes_...I’m gonna cum so fucking hard, baby girl. Right inside your tight, little pussy. Wanna see you push it all out.”

Cherry’s coincidentally well timed moan is enough to push Hyunwoo over the edge and he spills his load into his fleshlight with a loud groan that he’s not sure if his hand is good enough to silence.

Cherry sits back fully on the dildo one last time and comes with a choked off noise, his lithe body undulating violently through it. It’s enough to make him double over, his propped up leg collapsing under him.

The dildo snaps back into its permanently erect form when Cherry lifts off it. Hyunwoo might be absolutely spent but he still feels a little pang of arousal when a thick glob of cum lube slides lewdly from Cherry’s gaping hole. He didn’t even notice Cherry pick up the syringe pump. It’s extremely rare that the camboy uses one of his ejaculating dildos and Hyunwoo files the image away in his mental porn folder.

Mind up in the clouds, Hyunwoo slides the fleshlight off his softening dick and sets it on his desk beside his laptop. He spares a glance at the time. Just under twenty minutes to eight.

Soon, Cherry pulls himself together and moves off his dresser, leaving a few stripes of come in his wake. Careful of his face, he moves around the camera and tilts it down to an appropriate height back around his lips that are spread into a gorgeous, sated smile. Hyunwoo stares at his laptop screen with something like longing breaking through the daze of his come-down.

“Proper ladies aren’t supposed to be so loud so I’ll probably get in trouble but it was worth it,” Cherry says with a hazy laugh. “Thanks for playing with me, Sir.” With a blow of a kiss, Cherry signs off and ends his stream.

Because he’s whipped, Hyunwoo donates fifty coins to the boy before switching back to another tab and tugging out his earphones. He enjoys the peace that follows a good nut for a few moments before his phone buzzes with a call from Hoseok and the stress from unpreparedness gives him whiplash.

Ripping himself up from his chair, Hyunwoo quickly changes into a pair of jeans and one of his many university tees. He really should wash his hands and the fleshlight and take a quick piss but he doesn't have time. Grabbing the mics, he almost forgets to swipe his ID card up from his bed on his way out the door.

He used to complain that his room ended up being between the communal bathroom and the stairs — the two places with the most traffic and noise — but he's so thankful as he dashes down to the eleventh floor.

Hoseok is already in his floor’s lounge with the pizza and 8-liter sodas. He remembered the paper plates, too. A couple of guys from Hoseok's floor are there too, talking amongst themselves.

“Sorry...sorry, I got distracted,” Hyunwoo apologizes as he sits the mics down on the ‘judges’ table.

“I'm not mad, I'm just surprised,” Hoseok shrugs as he tries to figure out how to hook everything up. “You usually get everything together _way_ ahead of time.”

Hyunwoo pushes the other RA out of the way to set up the AV tech by himself. “Yeah, I...Yeah.” After he finishes and does a few tests to make sure the mics work, Hyunwoo turns to Hoseok. “I'm gonna run back up and remind the boys. There are a few who said they'd come but those dicks never remember anything.”

With the most important stuff taken care of and the paper plates successfully acquired, Hoseok shoos him off and joins the two other boys in the room to chat. Start-time is in two minutes but it doesn't matter when there isn't really anyone there yet.

Hyunwoo runs a stressed hand through his hair as he takes the stairs back up. “You're in way too deep, man, if you're gonna start neglecting responsibilities like that,” he mutters to himself as he pushes open the door to the twelfth floor.

His heart promptly stops when he runs into one of his boys coming out of the bathroom half naked and wrapped in a green towel. Big, brown eyes full of insecurity stare back at him from beneath damp, pale pink hair and Hyunwoo softens as something tugs at his heart.

“Sorry, Hyungwon. Did I scare you?”

The dim hallway lights catch on some of the glitter still stuck to the sophomore’s cheeks when he slowly shakes his head. “No, you're okay.” He drops his gaze to the floor and then his eyes widen.

Hyunwoo notices him try to hide his painted toes under the thick band of his shower shoes. Hyungwon is always so shy and quiet, cautious. Hyunwoo wishes the younger boy would open up a little (and not just because he has a huge boner, both real and a heart boner, for him) but he understands why Hyungwon keeps to himself. It was a big surprise when Hyungwon dyed his hair and Hyunwoo realized that his precious camboy was the quiet boy who lived at the other end of the hall. It also made (and continues to make) him feel like shit because Hyungwon wasn't the playful, raunchy thing that he was on camera but a shy sweetheart who didn't (doesn't) deserve to unknowingly have an RA who pervs on him.

Hyunwoo tries not to think about how he just got off to watching Hyungwon get off and keeps his eyes above the shoulders.

“Are you busy? We're having a singing competition against floor eleven,” he says, giving Hyungwon a warm, disarming smile all while his heart pounds in his ears. “There's pizza.”

Hyungwon fiddles with the towel around his hips, held up under his pierced navel. He shrugs. “I don't know. I don't…”

Hyunwoo waits for him to finish his sentence but he doesn't. “It’s free dinner. I can’t guarantee that you’ll have fun but it’s something?” Hyungwon still looks like he wants to decline so he switches tactics, no longer sure if he's trying to get Hyungwon to come to the event or get on his good side. “Your nails are cute.”

Hyungwon stops his fidgeting and regards him with apprehension.

“I think they'd look pretty with those little fake diamond things.”

Hyungwon runs a finger over one of his short nails and shakes his head. “Rhinestones are tacky.”

“Oh, really. I don't know anything about nail art.” Hyunwoo chuckles, definitely trying to get on his good side.

“It's okay. But thanks.” Hyungwon's bashful smile is even more adorable when Hyunwoo can see the rest of his face.

Something in Hyunwoo's stomach flops and makes him feel giddy. “No problem,” he says, hoping he doesn't sound too breathless. “I have to round up a couple more guys for the event.” But he wishes they weren't holding it at all so they could keep talking. This is the most they've ever said to each other.

Hyungwon nods. “Have fun.”

Hyunwoo tries to hide his disappointment when Hyungwon doesn’t say he’ll join. “You know if there's anything you need or want to talk about, my door is always open,” he says. “Any problems with the guys, issues with your room, nail art— anything. Anytime.”

God he’s so desperate, so fucking gone for this boy who would probably be horrified to find out his RA is a freak who hasn’t stopped watching his cams since he found out who he is in real life.

Blushing lightly, Hyungwon shuffles and bobs his head in another small nod. “I know.”

Instead of embarrassing himself by rambling more, Hyunwoo lets the other boy go. Hyungwon wags his fingers in the cutest wave Hyunwoo has ever seen before he turns around to go back to his room. Tearing his eyes away from the boy of his (wet) dreams, Hyunwoo starts knocking on doors.

If his face is red or his smile is loopy or his breath is a little short, none of the guys who answer their doors say a thing.


End file.
